Creo En Ti
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Nuestro lugar, mi novia, mi futura esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos, las palabras más hermosas... Él cree en mí mamá. One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER: **NO SOY DUEÑA DE FAIRY TAIL, NI DE LA CANCIÓN.

**Creo En Ti**

Iba caminando junto a Sintg, agarrados de la mano, habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, tomamos helado, fuimos a nadar en la piscina de mi gremio juntos con los otros miembros de Saberthooth.

—Sting... ¿ya dime que es lo que me quieres mostrar? —pregunté ansiosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Rubia... —sacó una tela roja larga, ¿como una venda? ¿enserio?—tápate, no puedes saber donde queda el lugar —estiró su mano con la tela hacia mí.

—¿Me estas secuestrado? —hize un mohín —tan solo dime donde queda o gritaré.

—Tan solo tápate los ojos —insistió.

—¡No lo haré! —suspiró y me dio la vuelta, era evidente él tenía control sobre mí, era muy fuerte — ¡Kyaa, Sti...!

Sentí unos labios sobre lo míos, no podía ver nada me había tapado con su ¿tela? ¡maldición!, se estaba separando, hay no, no quiero, vamos ¿no puedes seguir?, ¿por qué?, lo hacía apropósito, me había callado con un beso y luego terminó, quiero más, hize un mohin interiormente, luego sentí como dos brazos me levantaron y que me llevaban como un saco de papas, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?.

—¡Bájame!

—No lo haré, ahora no te muevas, que pesas rubia —pude jurar que había un sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezé a moverme, golpear su espalda, él gruñía y se quejaba todo el tiempo. Así pasamos el tiempo, mientras él me llevaba como un saco de papas y me llamaba rubia, yo protestaba y él también porque no dejaba de moverme mientras íbamos a ese lugar.

* * *

Sting me había bajado y me dio media vuelta, no dije nada solo que quede callada, sentí como me quitaba la venda roja, mis ojos se abrieron, y abrazé a Sting, él me había traido a nuestro lugar, donde pasamos todos los momentos.

Los árboles, el lago, los diferentes colores de las flores, la luz de la luna que brilla sobre una canasta de picnic y un mantel, las luciérngas, todo era hermoso.

Sting agarró mi mano y me guió donde estaba el mantel, comimos todo y luego lo abrazé y le besé, quedamos enfrente al lago, mirando como la luz se refleja y las luciérnagas volaban por encima del lago.

—Gracias.. —le dije, mirándolo detenidamente, aguantaba, trataba de no llorar, Sting era muy tierno cuando quería.

—Rubia... Lucy... yo... hay otra sorpresa más y lo empezé a hacer cuando empezamos a salir.

—¿Eh? ¿Aún hay más?.

Sting tenía una guitarra que había estado a lado de uno de los árboles, yo me paré y lo observé, ¿desde cuando el gran Sting Eucliffe toca y canta?, miré como acomodaba sus manos y empezó a tocar.

_Ya no importa cada noche que espere _

_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé _

_Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor _

_Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré _

''Sting...'' —pensé, tapando mi boca por la sorpresa y con mis ojos abiertos.

_Piel con piel _

_El corazón se me desarma _

_Me haces bien _

_Enciendes luces en mi alma _

''Los recuerdos de nuestro primer beso se me vinieron'' —recordando

_Creo en ti _

_Y en este amor _

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible _

_Que detuvo mi caída libre _

_Creo en ti _

_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás _

_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz _

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo _

_''_Weisslogia..'' —recordando como el dragón volvió en los Grandes Juegos de Magia, solo para matar a Sting...

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago _

_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer _

_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz _

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro _

_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro _

_Creo en ti _

_Y en este amor _

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible _

_Que detuvo mi caída libre _

_Creo en ti _

_Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás _

_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz._

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Sting dejó a un lado la guitarra, para darnos un beso, en el beso puse todos mis sentimientos, todo el amor que sentía por Sting.

Los recuerdos, este era nuestro lugar, la primera vez que nos encontramos, él había venido en un trabajo con Lector, Rogue y Fro, los tres se perdieron de él y ahí, aquí mismo me encontré con él, la primera vez que nos vimos empezó a molestarme, solo quería paz pero él me molestaba por todo, por mi gremio, mi color de pelo, con su sensualidad según él. Pasó el tiempo y nos volviamos a encontrar hasta que un día, él me invitó a almorzar, nos conocimos más, y cada vez que podíamos comieams y saliamos a algún lugar juntos, así fue como empezamos a salir pero a escondidas de nuestros gremios, aquí era nuestro lugar secreto, donde nos encontrabamos cuando queríamos estar juntos o nos sentiamos mal y así... Nuestro primer beso fue enfrente a este lago bajo la luz de la luna, él me había pedido para ser su novia, sabía los riegos pero lo acepte, lo amaba, lo amo... LLegó un momento, donde nos distanciamos por nuestros gremios, pero casi 3 meses sin verle a este rubio idiota fue algo insoportable, lo necesitaba, ya no nos importó e hicimos nuestra relación oficial para todo el reino, ahora todos sabían que nosotros estabamos juntos, los dos gremios no lo aceptaron muy contentos pero pasó el tiempo y los dos se fueron acostumbrando a esta relación, todos estábamos felices, Saberthooth y Fairy Tail se llevaban muy bien aunque no entiendo muy bien pero... me alegra que hayan aceptado lo mío con Sting. También este lugar fue el mismo donde fue mi primera vez, es algo raro pero el amor te hace hacer cosas extrañas, la primera vez de Sting no creo pero él dice que fue su primera vez que fue con amor puro y no solo por deseo, ese sí que era el idiota más grande.

—¡Lucy! —salté un poco —¿que te sucede?

—Nada, solo estaba recordando todos nuestros momentos juntos, abejita —burlándome de él.

—Tch... sigues con eso —desvió la mirada y empezó a sonrojarse.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es solo que...—me soltó de un abrazó que nos habíamos dado después de nuestro beso y se arrodillo.

Él estaba mirándome, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja con algunos adornos blancos —hoy cumplinos 4 años desde que somos novios y... Lucy Hearthfilia —abrió la caja para mostrar un hermoso anillo, que tenía la forma de un dragón ¿que original, no? — ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sting...Sting... —estaba analizando la situación, Sting, arrodillado enfrente mío, mostrándome un anillo, pidiéndome para casarnos, estaba sonrrojado...

—Ya di tu respuesta rubia.

—¡Sí! —vi como su sonrrisa se formó, se levantó y me tiré a sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso — ¡Sí quiero se tu esposa, Sting Eucliffe! Eres el mejor novio y futuro esposo—dije mientras Sting me ponía el anillo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo con su sonrisa arrogante —y tú eres la novia, la futura esposa y futura madre de mis hijos más hermosa en esta vida —me dio un beso en la fente que me dio total seguridad.

Así fue como pasamos la noche juntos, sonriendo, riendo, con besos, abrazos, más momentos felices.

* * *

Fuimos con la noticia y todos nos felicitaron, Sting recibió la amenazas de todos pero estaba bien jejeje, después de unos años ya estamos con nuestro 2do bebé que está por nacer mientras nuestra primera hija tiene 4 añitos, se llama Sasha, es rubia y tiene los ojos azules, es como una mini-Sting, pero es amable, cuando quiere, según Erza ella es como yo cuando me pongo de mal humor. Sting le está enseñando magia de White Dragon Slayer mientras yo estoy aquí acariciando mi panzita redondita, acariciando a mi bebé que nacerá en 2 meses... estoy tan feliz mamá, por tener a Sting, ¿quién lo diría? solo quería un respiro de aire fresco y me encontré con él amor de mi vida y yo sé que tú nos estas cuidando junto con papá.

¿Te preguntarás que pasó de los demás? Natsu esta empezando a salir con Lissana, él había encontrados sus sentimientos hacia mí cuando empezé a salir con Sting pero mi unión con Sting le dejó en claro que no nos ibamos a separar, Erza está embarazada de Jellal, será su primer bebé y ahora Erza come el 2 doble de sus raciones diarias de sus pasteles de fresas, Laxus y Mirajane empiezan a salir y Gajeel por fin se le declaró a Levy, Rogue y Yukino están muy juntitos pero ellos dicen que solo son amigos, Happy y Lector pelean mucho por Charle y son igual que sus dueños, Natsu, Sting y Gray se pelean todo el tiempo pero el trabajo en equipo que tienen con Rogue y Gajeel también es sorpredente.

Así es como me va mamá, bueno debo irme mamá, debo enseñar a Sasha lo que tú una vez me enseñaste, a cuidar a los espíritus como tus amigos.

Pd: envíale saludos a papá

Adiós mamá, te quiero

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado *.***


End file.
